


Petals

by rhajat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, decided to turn that around, nyx and femui would be a great couple, there were no nyx/femui fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhajat/pseuds/rhajat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near closing, a girl runs into Corrin's family flower shop. Corrin decides to talk up the familiar stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

Corrin worked at her family's flower shop every week to earn some money to help pay for her college; Nohr's Flowers had always been around for a while now. Every month or so, Corrin would notice the same, young girl, who didn't look older than twelve, come in to purchase white flowers, whether they were lilies or roses. This peculiar girl always wore a black and white varsity jacket and a gloomy expression. Corrin had always wondered why someone so young would have such a sad face, but never gathered up the courage to ask.

It was just another day at the shop, and Corrin was getting ready to close. All the customers had left after making their purchases. She was sweeping the floor of any dirt when she heard the bell jingle. Corrin turned to see the familiar young girl, panting slightly and holding the door slightly open. The girl had a confused expression, looking around the shop when her eyes landed on Corrin. They were piercing, almost like they were looking into Corrin's soul. She nearly jumped out of her skin and felt chills running down her spine.  
  
The girl finally broke the silence, "Is this place still open?" She took a breath. "There was no closed sign, so I didn't know."

Corrin nodded. "We don't close for another ten minutes, so you made it just in time," she said. She gave the girl a smile, which her older sister, Camilla, had always told her to do when answering a customer's question.

"Alright." The dark haired girl hurried past Corrin, down an aisle full with different types of white flowers. 

Corrin finished sweeping and swung around the counter. She waited about five minutes for the girl to come back up to the counter to pay. The short girl placed a bouquet of white flowers on the counter in front of Corrin, and set down fifty dollars beside it. She placed her hand on her hip, wearing a grumpy expression. Corrin quickly rang up her order, and held out the change. She snatched it and shoved it into her jacket pocket. 

Deciding the break the tension in the store, Corrin spoke up. "Why is someone so young out buying flowers at this time? When I was younger, I wasn't allowed out after eight." Corrin gave a nervous chuckle, but the girl in front of her took the bouquet off the counter, staring daggers at Corrin. Corrin felt chills down her spine once again. 

"I'm nineteen, not ten," she snapped. Corrin resisted the urge to smash her head onto the counter. 

"But, you're so short and young-looking! You can't be older than my little sister!" Corrin squeaked. The girl rolled her eyes. 

"Do you want to see my license or are you going to believe me? Appearances aren't always reliable, foolish girl," she scoffed. "Now, leave me alone. I just want to take these flowers, leave, and enjoy the solitude I live in peacefully. Is that really too much to ask?"

Corrin stared at her, bewildered. "Live in solitude? Isn't that a little too extreme? Do you not live with any friends or your family?"

"My family cut off all ties with me after I moved away to attend college. They didn't want to deal with me and my problems. They thought I was a pain to deal with... I probably am. Who needs them, anyway?" the girl trailed off, looking away from Corrin. A light blush rose to her pale cheeks. "I-I don't know why I told you that, but you better not tell anyone. You look very trustworthy... that's probably why." She turned back to Corrin, glaring at her again. "You're very intrusive! I don't need to tell a stranger why I decide to live alone, especially an intrusive one..." Corrin looked at the girl, who was holding the bouquet of roses tighter. She still didn't know her name, and the girl having just told her that made her want to know more about her. 

"No, no! You can have friends, you're allowed to! You don't need a family, friends can be your family! Why don't you join up with me and my friends tomorrow night or sometime soon? I bet you would enjoy it!" Corrin offered, giving her a smile. 

"Why? You know nothing about me! You don't even know my name!" she yelled at Corrin, which caused the white haired girl to flinch. 

"Then tell me your name! It doesn't matter if I don't know anything about you. Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on or a friend, so I want to offer you that!" Corrin perked back up. "I can't leave someone all alone. It wouldn't be right; I went through the same thing, but my friends helped me and I'm glad they did! So, please will you at least hang out with me and my friends? You can leave at any time, you don't have to stay for long," Corrin finished. 

The girl let out a shaky breath, and glanced over at Corrin's name tag briefly. "Alright, Corrin... I'll join you and your friends. Only for an hour though..." Corrin smiled, trying to hide any extra enthusiasm she had. The girl was turning to leave, but stopped in her tracks. "Where exactly are you meeting tomorrow? If I'm coming along, I need to know."

"We'll be meeting at the park tomorrow and probably will go to the arcade or to sing some karaoke. Everyone's going to be there around six thirty, so I guess I'll see you there!" Corrin chimed. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes once again, but softly smiled. She began to walk towards the exit again.

"By the way... My name's Nyx," she called, not turning back around to face Corrin as she exited the shop. Corrin smiled and walked over to the door of the shop, watching the other girl walk away, holding the bouquet in her hands. Corrin flipped the open sign to the back, which read closed, and exited the shop. She locked the door behind herself, pulled out her phone to call Jakob and tell him the news, and went the opposite direction of Nyx.


End file.
